Gorgon
The Gorgon is a light machine gun in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Campaign Data Vault Specifications * Ammo: 50. Cal * Length: 1348mm * Weight: 14.7kg * Barrel: 712mm * Production Years: 2042 - Present * Country of Origin: Egypt Multiplayer The Gorgon is unlocked early on at level 7. The Gorgon is a very high damage per bullet weapon. At almost all ranges, the Gorgon, without a Suppressor, should have the ability to two shot kill enemies that are not using Kinetic Armor or hiding behind cover. If using the Suppressor, the Gorgon will typically take three shots to kill. This two shot kill ability gives the Gorgon one of the fastest potential time-to-kill ratios of all weapons in the game. The Gorgon also has high penetration power, making the user able to shoot through cover with extreme efficiency. The Gorgon should generally get one shot kills at any distance in Hardcore game modes, with or without a Suppressor equipped. The Gorgon's high damage per bullet is very highly offset by the Gorgon's rate of fire. The Gorgon will fire at around 300 RPM. This is far and away the slowest rate of fire on any fully automatic weapon, and is roughly that of the Haymaker 12. The Gorgon's rate of fire is so slow that even the Drakon and MR6 are capable of besting the Gorgon's fire rate. This rate of fire makes the Gorgon have one of the slowest time-to-kill ratios if factoring in missed shots and will make the Gorgon much less user friendly. The Gorgon has odd accuracy traits. The iron sights are clear, and the recoil per shot is quite high, but due to the rate of fire, the Gorgon should resettle between shots. However, the Gorgon also suffers from extreme sway values, making the Gorgon wildly inaccurate if not accounting for its sway. The Gorgon has far and away the worst handling traits in the game. The Gorgon will move at 90% of the base speed, the Gorgon will aim down the sight in a game-worst 550 milliseconds, and the Gorgon's hip-fire spread is extremely large. Therefore, hip-firing with the Gorgon should only be reserved for the direst situations. The Gorgon's reload speed is fairly good for an LMG, but slow overall, taking about 5.5 seconds to reload the belt. This isn't as slow as the BRM and the 48 Dredge, but is slower than that of the Dingo. The Gorgon suffers from having the smallest magazine capacity in its class. Due to a nerf, the Gorgon holds only 40 rounds in each belt. This size sounds fairly bad, but due to the Gorgon's high damage per bullet, the player has a lot of ammunition that can be used effectively, something the 48 Dredge and the Dingo struggle with due to their elevated rates of fire and lower damage per bullet. The player will spawn in with 120 rounds total, or three belts containing 40 rounds each. The Gorgon gets the usual set of attachments for an LMG. The optical attachments are fair game, but the Recon Sight is extremely effective on the Gorgon as it eliminates most, if not all, of the Gorgon's huge idle sway, while reducing recoil a fair bit. The Recon Sight makes the Gorgon severely more accurate. The Foregrip isn't needed on the Gorgon, as the weapon's recoil resettles between shots. The Quickdraw Handle is a great attachment to consider on the Gorgon, as it cuts the ADS time in half, to about 275 milliseconds. The Gorgon's ADS time is nothing short of methodic, and as such, players will struggle to get their shots to land accurately in a straight gunfight. The Stock will improve the Gorgon's otherwise poor strafe speed, but this is not needed if playing defensively. The Laser Sight will improve the Gorgon's extremely large hip-fire spread, making the Gorgon an at least serviceable option in close quarters, however it's still not ideal for many CQC gunfights. Extended Mag and Fast Mag ease the pain of reloading the Gorgon. The Gorgon's reloading pains are rare and aren't that painful, as the Gorgon has a relatively fast reload time for an LMG, and it has a lot of ammo to start off with that it can put to good use. The two attachments just aren't that useful on the Gorgon. The Suppressor is almost exclusively detrimental. What the player gains in stealth, they more than lose in bullet power, as the Gorgon becomes an almost guaranteed three shot kill, making its time-to-kill ratio all the more slower. FMJ is an overkill option to some, but for others, it allows them to easily puncture through almost all walls and kill enemies behind cover as if it were dumb luck. It also increases the Gorgon's damage against scorestreaks, making the Gorgon effective to take down a UAV or a Rolling Thunder drone quickly. FMJ is dependent on the players' playstyle, and while some players may love it, some others may not value the attachment as much. Attachments *Reflex Sight *Recon Sight *Varix 3 *Thermal *ELO *BOA 3 *Foregrip *Suppressor *Extended Mag *Fast Mag *Quickdraw Handle *Stock *FMJ *Rapid Fire *Laser Sight Zombies The Gorgon appears in Zombies, where it can be found in the Mystery Box. It is an effective weapon for holding out at early rounds, where it can retain a one-shot kill to the head until mid-teen rounds upgrading. However, unupgraded it has a relatively low magazine size leading the player easily overwhelmed in prolonged use. It also performs poorly as a mobile weapon, not only due to its weight and inaccurate hipfire, but firing the weapon slows the player down significantly which allows zombies to catch up much easier. Double Tap Root Beer and Speed Cola are highly recommended to accommodate the slow damage-per-second and reload, and Rapid Fire and Fast Mag are also helpful in the same regard, albeit being late unlocks to the weapon. When upgraded via the Pack-a-Punch Machine, it becomes the Athena's Spear, with increased magazine capacity, more reserve ammo, and increased damage. Gallery Gorgon BO3.png|The Gorgon in first person. Trivia *The pack-a-punched Gorgon, Athena's Spear, refers to , a goddess in Greek Mythology who turned Medusa into a Gorgon. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Light Machine Guns